In 24 Hours
by Bratwurst
Summary: In 24 hours... they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight. - inspiriert durch den Songtext von Jem. Hermine Granger / Draco Malfoy HG DM , COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Anmerkung****:** Ich halte nichts von Songfiktionen. Irgendwie sind diese meist weniger als mittelmäßig und schwer lesbar – manchmal nützt selbst der Songtext als Stütze kaum etwas.  
Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat, als ich beschloss selbst so etwas zu schreiben.  
Dennoch - in meinen Storys verwende ich gerne Songtexte, da Musik Geschichten einfach bedeutend untermalen kann; außerdem höre ich beim Schreiben der Kapitel fast immer durchgehend dieselbe Musik.  
Übrigens: in meiner Story lebt Albus Dumbledore immer noch. ;)

**Verwendeter Songtext: **"24" von Jem

**Genre: **Drama, Romanze

**Charakter: **Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy

**Warnings:** Sad End, Character Death

**Fortsetzung: **Hängt ganz von der Reviewquote ab!

-

**Part 1/4**

-

* * *

-

-x-

-

_**IN 24 HOURS...**_

-

-

-

_**Been given 24 hours**_

**_Been given 24 hours  
to tie up loose ends  
to make amends_**

-

Insgeheim wusste ich es immer.  
Ich wusste schon immer, dass uns im Fall der Fälle die geringste Zeit zum Handeln bleiben würde.  
Und dennoch müssen wir nun agieren, müssen wir nun versuchen, uns zu sammeln und dem entgegenzublicken, was uns erwartet.  
Einem Gesicht, das einer Fratze gleicht, leichenblass und mit feuerroten Augen.

**_-_**

**_His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
and the silence deafened _**

-

Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass es so passieren würde.  
Ich hatte immer angenommen, dass es zwar Knall auf Fall, aber auch mit Ach und Krach beginnen würde.  
Ich hatte stets geglaubt, dass es spektakulär starten und noch spektakulärer enden würde.  
Aber es fing genau in dem wahnwitzigen Augenblick an, nachdem uns die Decke Hogwarts auf den Kopf gefallen war.

Wir stehen in den Trümmern, umgeben von unzähligen Körpern , tot oder lebendig.  
Der Staub rieselt schon seit Minuten auf uns.  
Die Wunden, die unsere Gestalt bedecken, nehmen wir überhaupt nicht mehr wahr.  
Aber in dem Moment, in dem sich unser Blick trifft, erinnern wir uns an unsere Bestimmung.  
Unser Ziel.

-

_**Head spinning round  
no time to sit down  
just wanted to  
run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
don't wish life away,  
now I've one day**_

-

Ich renne.  
Ich renne so schnell und so lange wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Wo ist Harry?  
Wo ist er, verdammt?  
Wenn es einen Gott gibt, so hoffe ich, dass er ihn nicht gerade eben zu sich genommen hat, den einzigen Jungen, die einzige Hoffnung, die uns womöglich befreien kann.

Aber – nein. Harry ist zäh.

-

_**And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time**_

-

Manchmal komme ich in Situationen, in denen ich hysterisch auflachen möchte.  
In denen die Welt unter meinen Händen zerbricht und mir keine andere Möglichkeit mehr bleibt, meine Verzweiflung oder meine Resignation auf eine andere Weise auszudrücken.

Nun befinde ich mich wieder in so einer Situation.  
Und ich kann sagen, dass der Schmerz und dieser innere Drang, zu schreien, zu weinen und um sich zu schlagen mit der verstrichenen Zeit und möglicher Reife... nicht abnimmt.  
Es ist jedes Mal grausamer als davor.

-

_**In 24 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight**_

-

In solchen Momenten möchte ich stehen bleiben.  
Stehen bleiben in der Zeit, innehalten in meinen Gedanken und meine Handlungen stoppen.  
Ich möchte aufhören, kurz zögern und meinen Atem lauschen.  
Ich möchte ihn fühlen, ihn intensiv durch meinen Körper streichen spüren und die Welt um mich herum vergessen.  
Ich möchte einen kurzen Augenblick nichts als die Existenz meines Atems und mir selbst empfinden.

Aber manchmal... sind meine Wünsche nicht dieser Realität angehörig.  
Sie sind irrelevant.

-

_**I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me**_

-

Harry.  
Harry. Harry.  
Harry.  
Harry ist das einzige Wort, das sich immer und immer wieder, wie in einer Endlosschleife in meinem Kopf manifestiert. Es wiederholt sich wie die Melodie eines alten, kaputten Plattenspielers.  
Wo ist er?

Ich biege in den Korridor ein, in welchem sich der Gryffindorturm befindet.  
Schwer atmend laufe ich durch den Gang, immer weiter auf das Porträt der bekannten Fetten Dame zu.  
Ich verlangsame meine Geschwindigkeit etwas, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber ich höre nicht auf zu rennen.

Niemals, niemals würde ich es mir verzeihen, wenn ich ihm nicht mehr begegne, bevor er loszieht.  
Loszieht zu IHM.  
Ihm, der sein Leben bestimmte, erschuf und wieder zerstören wird, wenn unsere Seite verliert.  
Ihm, den ich mit aller meiner befindlichen Kraft hasse.  
Ihm, dem einzigen menschlichen Wesen, das ich zu töten fähig wäre.  
Lord Voldemort.

-

_**Is there a heaven, a hell  
and will I come back  
who can tell**_

-

Das Porträtloch klappt auf und ich schlüpfe in einer geübten, gelenkigen Bewegung hindurch.  
Die Fette Dame murrt aufgrunde der Aufstände, weiß sie doch scheinbar noch nichts von der nahenden Schlacht und den düsteren Truppen des Dunklen Lordes, die am Horizont Hogwarts heranziehen.  
Welch ein Wunder, wo die Gemälde sonst doch immer primär den Klatsch, Tratsch und jedes kleine Bisschen des Geschehens in Hogwarts aufschnappen.  
Nun, heute scheint sowieso nichts normal.

Harry sitzt im Sessel vor dem Kamin.

-

_**Now I can see  
what matters to me**_

-

Er sitzt in seinem Lieblingssessel nur einige Zentimeter von dem staubigen Kamin entfernt.  
Die Asche glüht noch und er hat seinen Blick regungslos auf das sanfte Glimmen der Kohle gerichtet.  
Selbst meine Anwesenheit scheint er nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und schlinge von hinten meine Arme um ihn.  
Es ist etwas umständlich, da sich der Sessel zwischen uns befindet, und außerdem versteift er sich zunächst.  
Aber nach einigen Sekunden scheint er mich erkannt zu haben und sich auch nicht mehr umdrehen zu müssen.  
Er entspannt sich und stiert weiterhin in die Flammen.  
Ich tue es ihm gleich.

Eine Minute, vielleicht zwei mögen vergangen sein, bis er sich erhebt.  
Als er dies tut, schenkt er mir diesem Blick.  
Diesen Blick, den ich so sehr hasse und so sehr an ihm bewundere.  
Dieser Blick wirkt so wissend, so viel mehr als nur erwachsen oder sich seiner selbst bewusst.  
Er schafft einen Ausdruck auf seine jungen Züge, der nicht dorthin gehört.  
Nicht in diesem Alter.  
Und nicht zu ihm.  
Denn diesen Blick trägt er nur in Situationen wie diesen.

Er weiß, was er tun muss.  
Und er weiß es nicht nur, er ist so entschlossen, so sicher, dass es mir wehtut, ihn anzusehen.  
Er tritt einen Schritt auf mich zu und umarmt mich ungeschickt.  
Ich stolpere etwas zurück, mit ihm in meinen Armen, und kann nicht verhindern, dass mir eine Träne über die Wange rinnt.  
Auch diese Geste, eine simple Umarmung von ihm, ist selten.  
Und wiederum bezeugt es mir den Ernst der Lage und erlaubt mir einen kleinen Blick in seine Welt.  
In seine Gedanken und Gefühle.

Eine weitere Träne rinnt über meine Wangen.

-

_**it's as clear as crystal**_

-

Bilder ziehen an mir vorbei.

-

_**The places I've been**_

-

Unsere erste Zugfahrt.  
Ich, mit meinen schrecklichen Zähnen.  
Ron, der seine Ratte, Pettigrew, auf dem Schoß hält und mich überrascht mit vollgestopften Mund ansieht.  
Harry, ein dünner und schlacksiger Junge mit wuscheligen Haaren und einem festen und klaren Blick, den er bisher nie verloren hat.  
Neville Longbottom, dessen Gesicht strahlt, als er seine Kröte an sich drückt.  
Draco Malfoy, der sein abfälliges Grinsen trägt. Seine arrogante Pose in seinen jüngsten Jahren.

Das Trimagische Turnier.  
Meine Begeisterung und Angst um Harry - ich wippte völlig hibbelig herum und konnte kaum still auf meinem Platz sitzen.  
Ron, der nicht minder gespannt neben mir saß und seit Minuten auf dieselbe Stelle am Rand des Spielfeldes stierte, in der festen Überzeugung, dass Harry exakt dort mit dem Pokal erscheinen würde.  
Das knallende, metallische Geräusch des Portschlüssels.  
Harrys blutüberströmte Gestalt.  
Sein gesenktes Gesicht, seine verfilzten Haare und seine zitternden Schultern unter dem dreckigen Umhang.  
Die plötzliche Stille.

Der Streit mit Ron.  
Harrys Teilnahmslosigkeit.  
Sein leerer Blick, morgens in der Früh, und Abends beim Abspülen.  
Der abwesender Ausdruck, wenn ich plötzlich zu ihm trat.  
Dieses flackernde Mienenspiel, das manchmal über seine Augen huschte.  
Sein trauriges Lächeln.

-

_**the people I've seen**_

-

Draco Malfoy.  
Kühl, berechnend, arrogant und aristokratisch.  
Er blieb stets seinen Prinzipien treu und war eine Konstante meines Lebens, auf die ich mich zu einhundert Prozent verlassen konnte.

Neville Longbottom.  
Schüchtern, schwerfällig und tollpatschig.  
Er blieb stets seinen Freunden treu und war derjenige, dem jeder unter die Arme greifen musste.

Colin Creevey.  
Klein, zappelig und der größte Optimist dieser Welt.  
Er blieb stets Harry treu und war derjenige, der mit seiner Kamera selbst in den unmöglichsten Situationen anwesend war.

Parvati.  
Lavender.  
Cho.  
Ernie.  
Luna.  
Sie alle.  
Alle Schüler Hogwarts.

Ich hoffe, dass sie alle, sie alle, leben werden.

-

**_plans that I made_**

-

Unsere Vorbereitungen im Klo der Maulenden Myrte erscheinen vor meinen Augen.  
Mein stolzes Gesicht, als ich den Trank fertig stellte.

-

**_start to fade_**

-

Das Gefühl von Entsetzen und Enttäuschung, als ich meine eigene, teils animalische, Spiegelung in der Kloschüssel wahrnahm.

-

**_The sun's setting gold  
thought I would grow old,  
it wasn't to be_**

-

Aus irgend einem Grunde spricht mir mein Gefühl zu, dass ich diesen Tag nicht überleben würde.  
Aus irgend einem Grunde glaube ich zu wissen, dass wir diese Schlacht entweder lebend gewinnen oder aber, dass im Falle einer Niederlage zumindest ich daran scheitern werde.  
Aus irgend einem Grunde kralle ich meine Hände fester in Harrys Shirt.

Mein Gefühl – es hat mich noch nie betrogen.

-x-

-x-

-

**_Part 1/4_**

* * *

_... Reviews? liebguck  
_


	2. Part 2

**_Panazee: _**_Danke für dein Review! Natürlich schreibe ich weiter, ich habe nur auf Reviews gewartet. ;)  
Den dritten Teil gibt es, wenn ich hierzu mehr als ein Review bekomme... ;)_

-x-

**Part 2/4**

* * *

**-**

**_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_**

-

Oh, ich Trottel.  
Wie konnte ich mich mit solchen Gefühlduseleien nur weiter aufhalten?

Die gesamte Schule scheint sich in der großen Halle zu befinden. Die Nachricht von dem Angriff wird sich wohl herumgesprochen haben.  
Harry steht an meiner Seite und schweigt.  
Ron befindet sich neben mir und wippt von einem Bein zum Anderen.  
Er macht mich wahnsinnig.

Professor Dumbledore betritt den Podest am Kopf der Großen Halle.  
Alle Blicke wandern zu ihm nach vorne und es wird etwas leiser, einige Gespräche verstummen plötzlich.  
Doch der Schulleiter geht nur auf die dort anwesenden Lehrer zu und spricht im Flüsterton mit ihnen.

-

**_In 15 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight_**

-

Verwirrt lasse ich meinen Blick über die Schülerschaar schweifen.  
An jedem Haustisch scheinen einige Schüler einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten zu haben.

Die blonde Hannah aus meinem Jahrgang kniet völlig aufgelöst im Staub vor dem Hufflepufftisch. Sie zittert und der Tränenfluss, der über ihre Wangen rinnt, scheint sich immer weiter zu steigern.  
Am Ravenclawtisch starren zwei Schüler schon die gesamte Zeit völlig apathisch auf den Hinterkopf von Professor Snape. Die beiden müssen wirklich neben sich stehen, da sich dies kein Schüler länger als eine flüchtige Sekunde erlauben würde.

Von dem Gryffindortisch ganz zu schweigen.  
Direkt neben mir sitzt eine völlig hysterische Lavender Brown, die ihr Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, und mir gegenüber hockt ein völlig abwesender Neville Longbottom, der ständig Fäden aus dem Ärmel seines Pullovers zupft und diesen schon beinahe bis zur ersten Naht abgewetzt hat. Harry zu meiner Linken hat sich seit unserer Ankunft hier keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegt.  
Alle Schüler sind unverkennbar nervös.  
Sogar am Tisch der Slytherins tragen viele Schüler einen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck und beinahe alle scheinen etwas verspannt.

Aber eine Person dieser Halle scheint von der gesamten Nervosität völlig unberührt.  
Draco Malfoy ruht elegant wie immer am dem Kopfende des Slytherintisches und spricht leise auf einen Erstklässler mit olivfarbener Haut ein, dessen Augen sehr wässrig wirken.  
Das Bild, das die beiden ergeben, sticht aus irgendeinem Grund deutlich aus dem Durcheinander der Halle heraus.  
Es ist der einzige Anblick dieser Halle, der mich nicht nervös machen wird.  
Und so verweilt mein Blick auf den Beiden.

-

**_I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me_**

-

Malfoy spricht mit ausdauernder Geduld auf den kleinen Jungen ein.  
Da Lavenders Schluchzen leicht abnimmt, kann ich etwas von dem Klang seiner Stimme vernehmen.  
Sie klingt so kühl wie immer, und genauso fest und sicher. Mit andauernder Monotonie und einer unbeschreiblichen Ruhe redet er auf den Erstklässler ein.

Und ich begreife, wie bedeutend sich sein starker Charakter in diesem Moment erweist.  
Er ist wie das schmale Stück Treibholz, an das sich ein Ertrinkender im weiten Meer klammert.  
Er ist der Einzige hier, _der in sich ruht_ und diese Unerschütterlichkeit auch ausstrahlt.

Und während ich über das verwirrende und beständige Gleichgewicht seines Gemüts nachsinne, hebt der kleine Junge eine Hand an sein dunkles Gesicht. Mit dem Ärmelsaum wischt er sich die Tränenspuren aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Dann versucht er sich an einem kühlen und beherrschten Lächeln.  
Es misslingt deutlich.  
Malfoy dürfte hier wohl als Vorbild gedient haben, doch das Grinsen des Jungen wirkt zu warm und weich, zu offen, als dass es die perfekte Beherrschung darstellen könnte, welche Draco Malfoys Lächeln stets wiederspiegelt.  
Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass er dies jemals erreichen wird.

Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, greift der kleine Slytherin nach einem Apfel und beißt hinein. Aber bereits beim ersten Bissen verschluckt er sich und beginnt zu husten.  
Seine Wangen röten sich und nun schaut er so verlegen drein, dass er es mit keinem Gehabe der Welt mehr verdecken könnte.  
Draco Malfoy mustert ihn ausdruckslos und das Gesicht des Jungen nimmt ein noch tieferes Rot an.  
Dann hebt Malfoy seinen Blick und sieht mir geradewegs in die Augen.

Oh.  
Er... scheint wohl meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben.  
Nun ja... das hätte ich auch erwarten können.  
Es ist manchmal unglaublich beängstigend, wie viel dieser Junge bemerkt, wie viel er sieht.  
An seinen gezielten Beleidigungen erkennt man etwas, aber sicher nur einen Bruchteil von dieser unglaublichen Beobachtungsgabe.  
Er trifft jeden Schüler an exakt dem Punkt, welcher ihn am meisten verletzt oder aber ihn völlig rasend macht. Er weiß um die Schwachstellen seiner Mitschüler und scheut sich nicht, diese in einem gewissen Maße auszunützen.  
Bei Ron ist dies sicherlich nicht sehr schwierig, da er seine Gefühle nicht zu verbergen weiß.  
Doch in Harrys Bereich erstaunt er mich immer wieder. Seien es nun sein ausgeprägter Beschützerinstikt oder seine zögerlichen Annäherungsversuche an Cho, seien es nun seine Empfindlichkeit auf diesselbe nach dem Desaster mit Umbridge oder seinem Schmerz nach Sirius Tod – erstaunlicherweise hatte Draco Malfoy alle diese Schwachpunkte innerhalb kürzester Zeit gefunden und sie zu nutzen gewusst.  
Ich danke allen Göttern, dass er keine stark ausgeprägte sadistische Neigung hat. Ein Glück, dass er es bei den kleinen Sticheleien belässt.  
Es macht mir Angst, wozu er die Macht hat.  
Es beängstigt mich, wozu er fähig wäre.

Sein Blick fixiert immer noch den meinen.

-

**_13 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight_**

-

Ich frage mich, was ich tun würde, wenn er heute sterben würde.  
Würde es mir gleichgültig sein?  
Sicher nicht.  
Würde es mich berühren?  
Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich versuche seinen Blick zu deuten, doch dafür ist er in dieser Halle zu weit entfernt.  
Was würde er tun, wenn ich sterben würde?  
Oh, was für eine dumme Frage.  
Nichts. Er würde nichts tun. Schließlich bin ich niemand, den er in seinem Leben braucht.  
Ich bin keine unerklärbare Konstante seines Daseins, wie er es für mich darstellt.

Und was würde Harry tun, wenn ich sterben würde?  
Und Ron?  
Ich zwinge mich dazu, meinen Blick nicht aus dem Draco Malfoys loszureißen.  
Seine Augen fixieren immer noch die Meinen, und gleichzeitig streichen sie über mein Gesicht.

Würde Harry in ein tiefes Loch fallen, wenn er überleben würde?  
Würde er sich Vorwürfe machen, mich in irgendeiner unsinnigen Art und Weise gerettet haben können?  
Sicher.  
Dies passt zu ihm... aber es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.  
Ich runzele nachdenklich die Stirn.  
Draco Malfoy zieht seine Augenbraue unmerklich ein wenig in die Höhe.  
Bevor ich etwas darüber nachdenken kann, formt sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.  
Oh.  
Ich hoffe nur, es wirkt nicht zu melancholisch.  
Auf Malfoys Gesicht bildet sich nun auch ein kühles Lächeln. Dass es von einem spöttischen Blick untermalt wird, muss ich wohl kaum erwähnen.

Harry neben mir regt sich plötzlich und mein Blickkontakt mit Draco Malfoy bricht.  
„Ich gehe", sagt er.  
Einfach so, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.  
Er erhebt sich und geht auf das Portal zu.  
Ich stehe auf und folge ihm, Ron neben mir tut dasselbe.

Während all dem spüre ich einen Blick in meinem Nacken.

-

**_I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing_**

-

Einträchtig sitzen wir im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
Die ruhige Stimmung trügt.  
Die Anspannung ist fühlbar.  
Dem Anschein nach ist hier jeder beschäftigt, doch in Wirklichkeit versuchen wir nur die Zeit nach guter, alter Muggelart totzuschlagen.

Neville sitzt seit Dumbledores nicht vorhandener Ansprache beinahe apathisch in einem der Fenstererker.  
Seamus und Dean spielen nun schon seit einigen Stunden Schach, eine Tätigkeit, die sie bisher immer verabscheut hatten.  
Ginny ist zwar mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, jedoch wedelt sie alle paar Minuten unruhig mit ihrem Stift in der Luft herum. Auch sie scheint die Anspannung nicht loszulassen.  
Harry starrt mit einem gefassten Blick in die Flammen, genau wie ich, und dennoch scheint er nicht ganz anwesend zu sein. Doch ich werde mich hüten, in aus seiner Träumerei zu reißen.  
Wer weiß, wie lange uns noch bleibt.

Plötzlich klappt das Porträtloch auf und Ron klettert hindurch.  
Alleine an seinem Gesichtsausdruck kann ich ablesen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt.  
Stille kehrt ein, so schlagartig, als hätte der Direktor persönlich unseren Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.  
Rons Atem geht hastig und seine Wangen sind gerötet, als wäre er gerannt.  
„Professor Dumbledore", würgt er hervor. „bittet die siebten Jahrgänge und alle Schüler, die 17 Jahre alt sind, in die Große Halle."

-

**_and your promise to live free_**

-

Mein Kopf schwirrte.  
War es nun so weit?  
War es das nun?  
War er es wirklich?

Blinzelnd sehe ich zu den Rücken der wenigen Gryffindors vor mir, die alle im Laufschritt zur Großen Halle eilen.  
Ich denke nicht, dass unsere Geschwindigkeit jetzt noch einen Unterschied macht.  
Also senke ich meinen Kopf und starre auf die dunklen Kacheln des kahlen Flurs.  
Mir ist es bisher nie aufgefallen, aber keine von ihnen reflektiert das Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden.

Als ich das nächste Mal den Kopf hebe, läuft niemand mehr vor mir.

-  
** _  
Please do it for me_ **

-

Ich nehme einen Umweg.  
Weshalb, das kann ich mir nicht erklären, es muss die Anspannung sein, oder die Nervosität.  
Ich biege in den nächsten Korridor, wohlwissend, dass mich dies einige Minuten der Zeit kosten wird, die ich in der Großen Halle verbringen und Dumbledores schlechter Botschaft lauschen sollte.

Wenige Meter vor mir bewegt sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten.  
Augenblicklich spannt sich mein gesamter Körper an und meine Hand wandert an meinen Zauberstab.  
Ein Schüler wird es kaum sein, da dieser Gang tatsächlich für alle Häuser lediglich einen Umweg zur Großen Halle darstellt.

Doch als die Person aus den Schatten tritt und einen Meter vor mir stehen bleibt, entspannt sich mein Körper und betrügt mich damit selbst.

-x-

-x-

-

* * *

_Mit zwei Reviews geht es weiter!  
_


	3. Part 3

_**Jenna:**_ Hallo! Danke für dein Review! Klar schreibe ich weiter - dieser Oneshot ist bspw. schon fertig! Ich brauchte nur genügend Reviews, um weiterzuposten... ;)

**_Jenny:_** Hey. danke für dein Lob! Es freut mich wahnsinnig, dass die Story dich berührt...

**_Jojo:_** Hallo, danke für dein Review! Ich mag den Song auch total gerne, das ist mein Lieblingslied von Jem, aber sie hat auch noch ein anderes, tolles Lied.

-

* * *

-

-

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

_Doch als die Person aus den Schatten tritt und einen Meter vor mir stehen bleibt,  
entspannt sich mein Körper und betrügt mich damit selbst._

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-

-

-x-

-x-

-

**_I'm not alone, I sense it,_**

-

„Malfoy."  
Es ist eine Gewohnheit, die ich wohl niemals ablegen werde.  
Sein Name gelangt so gehässig über meine Lippen, als würde ich alle Verachtung, die meiner Seele innewohnt, auf ihn projizieren.

„Granger, welch eine Überraschung."  
Sein Tonfall ist ungewöhnlich neutral.  
Es erscheint mir beinahe so, als wäre er heute nicht auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte. Aber nur beinahe.

Doch ich gerate ins Zweifeln, als er nicht weiterspricht.  
Er fragt nicht nach Harry oder Ron.  
Er beleidigt nicht mein Aussehen und er spottet nicht über meine Herkunft.  
Er schenkt mir keinen feindseligen Blick.

Seine gehässige Maske scheint verrückt.

-

**_I sense it_**

-

Beinahe möchte ich sagen, dass er mir Angst macht.  
Doch mit dieser Erkenntnis würde ich ihm den Sieg überlassen, und dies völlig wehrlos.  
Seit Jahren hatte weder er noch ich in unseren hitzigen Streitgesprächen gewonnen. Keiner von uns Beiden konnte den anderen verbal oder systematisch zu Boden bringen.  
Und ich hatte nicht vor, ihn den Ersten sein zu lassen.

Ich recke mein Kinn in die Höhe und begegne seinem Blick mit aller Härte, die ich aufbringen kann.

Plötzlich umhuscht ein nie gekannter Schatten seine Mundwinkel und er senkt den Blick.  
Dann tritt er einen Schritt auf mich zu, sieht zu mir hoch und hebt seine Hände.

-

_**All that I said, I meant it,**_

-

Ich nehme wie in Zeitlupe wahr, dass er seine Arme in die Höhe hebt. Seine blasse Haut scheint im schwachen Licht der Flammen beinahe zu leuchten.  
Dann berühren seine Hände meine Schultern.  
Ich zucke zusammen, ob vor Schock oder der Kälte seiner Hände – ich weiß es nicht.  
Vielleicht liegt es auch an seinem Blick, mit dem er mich die gesamte Zeit ununterbrochen fixiert, meine Augen absucht, als könne er in ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch.

Ich spüre die sanfte Berührung seiner Finger, als er seine Hände nach einiger Zeit ein wenig herunterbewegt.  
Jeden Millimeter nehme ich so intensiv wahr, als ob sich alle meine Sinne auf seine Berührung konzentriert hätten.  
Doch ich nehme nicht nur seine Hände wahr, sondern auch seinen Blick.  
Die gesamte Zeit habe ich den Seinen fixiert, als könne ich damit festhalten, dass hier etwas passiert, was ich niemals erwartet hätte.

-

**_I meant it_**

-

Die Hitze in meinem Körper scheint nun unerträglich, beinahe glaube ich die Luft flimmern zu sehen.  
Aber das kann auch durch den Nebel in meinem Kopf ausgelöst sein.  
Mein Verstand steht in Flammen, als er sich mir beinahe unmerklich um Millimeter nähert.

Bisher hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass ich die gesamte Zeit flach atmete.  
Doch das würde die bedrückende Leere in meinem Kopf erklären.  
Bewusst ziehe ich tief die kalte Luft der Kerker ein.  
Aber meinen Blick wende ich nicht von seinen Augen ab.

Überraschenderweise ist er nach einer Ewigkeit derjenige, der seinen Blick von mir abwendet.  
Plötzlich und unvermittelt bricht er unseren stillen Augenkontakt und senkt sein Gesicht gen Boden.  
Dann sieht er wieder zu mir hinauf, nachdenklich, und neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, sodass ihm seine stets akkurat geordneten Haare ins Gesicht fallen.  
Ich erkenne nur noch, dass in der Mauer hinter seinen Schultern ein Stein fehlt und wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt, ehe ich nichts mehr wahrnehme, nichts mehr als Draco.

Unvermittelt berühren seine Lippen die meinen.

-

**_And I can't believe_**

-

Ich zucke zusammen und ich spüre, wie er sich wieder verspannt.  
Doch seine Lippen liegen immer noch stumm auf meinem Mund.  
Und so verharren wir.

Starr.  
Bewegungslos.  
Sprachlos.  
Entsetzt.

Die Zeit scheint ihre Bedeutung verloren zu haben.

Doch irgendwann, irgendwie, gelange ich wieder zu Bewusstsein.  
Und auch seine Augen verlieren den unmerklichen Schleier, den ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe.

Wir lösen uns genauso plötzlich wieder voneinander, wie er mich berührt hatte.  
Doch den Blickkontakt brechen wir nicht.

-

**_How much I've wasted my time_**

-

Wir sind nicht fähig zu sprechen; wir sind noch nicht einmal fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Und so lesen wir nur in den Augen des anderen.  
Und wir lesen darin, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen niemals wieder so nahe kommen werden.  
Und es schmerzt. Es schmerzt, obwohl es bereits seit jeher keine Option war.

Draco.  
Draco Malfoy.

Er ist schön, intelligent, sprachgewandt und verstand überraschenderweise schon immer meine komplexe Denkweise.  
Doch in den Zeiten des Krieges haben diese Attribute keinen Wert.

Aber ich glaube, dies ist nicht das Einzige, das er bereits begriffen hat

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ändert sich.  
Völlig beiläufig hebt er seine Hand und zieht mein Gesicht zu sich.  
Sein Atem streicht über meine Wangen und seine Stimme ist leise und rau.

„Der letzte Horkrux befindet sich im Raum der Wünsche."

Seine Fingerspitzen wandern über meine Wangen an meinem Hals herab.  
Als sie an meinen Oberarmen angelangen, senkt er seinen Blick.  
Auch nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen sind, wendet er ihn mir nicht mehr zu.

Ruckartig dreht er sich um und entschwindet in die Schatten des fackelbeschienenen Korridors.  
Und obwohl sein Schritt so gewandt und sicher ist wie eh und je, sehe ich in seinem eleganten Gang nichts als eine Flucht.  
Doch ich kann all die Dinge nicht benennen, vor denen er davonrennt.  
Dafür mangelt es mir an Zeit.

-x-

-x-

-

* * *

_... Reviews? Den vierten und letzten Teil gibt es erst mit insgesamt 7 Reviews! :)  
_


	4. Part 4

_Hallo, ihr Lieben.  
Leider habe ich die sieben Reviews, welche ich mir zu dem letzten Teil erhofft hatte, nicht bekommen. Aber ich möchte euch das Ende der Story nicht vorenthalten. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich vielleicht zu diesem Part ein paar Reviews bekomme. =)  
_

_**kekschen**: Wow, vielen Dank für dein tolles, tolles Review! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut, dass ich dir Harry und die Endsituation näherbringen konnte, als in den Büchern! Toll, dass dir die Story und mein Schreibstil so sehr gefallen... Draco Malfoy ist in den Büchern ein A., aber es wird kaum auf seine übrigen Charakterzüge eingegangen. Mein Charakter Draco Malfoy ist tiefschichtiger und detailreicher gezeichnet als der von Mrs. Rowling. Bei ihr nimmt er nur eine Nebenrolle ein, in meinen Storys konzentriere ich mich voll und ganz auf ihn. ^^  
_

_**Panazee**: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm... ja, so könnte man es bezeichnen. Schade, dass du hier nicht angemeldet bist, aber ich hoffe, dass du das hier einmal liest und auch das Ende der Story erfährst! =)_

_**A/N**: Ich habe Nagini der Gattung der Boa constrictor zugeordnet. Man möge mir verzeihen._

* * *

**Part 4/4**

**-**

**-  
**

**  
-x-**

**-**

**In just 8 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no **

-

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich vor den Toren der Großen Halle stehe.  
Noch weniger Zeit benötige ich dafür, Ron und Harry zu überzeugen, dass ich herausgefunden habe, wo der Horkrux verborgen ist.  
Und schon nach kurzer Zeit hat Ron ihn mit Hilfe des Schwertes von Gryffindor zerstört.

Nun befinden wir uns wieder in der Großen Halle.

„Lord Voldemort gibt uns drei Stunden, um unsere Entscheidung zu treffen. Dann wird er in das Schloss einfallen."  
Das waren Professor Dumbledores Worte, ausgesprochen in jenem Moment, in welchem ich unbeachtet von allen die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle aufschub und durch einen schmalen Spalt hindurchschlüpfte.  
Diese bittere Nachricht hatte mich nicht überrascht, ja, noch nicht einmal verwundert. Ich hatte nichts Anderes erwartet, lediglich der Zeitaufschub erstaunte mich ein wenig.  
Dieser jedoch dient einem raffinierten Zweck.

Voldemort gibt uns die Wahl.  
Er gibt uns die Wahl, ihm Harry auszuhändigen oder aber den Krieg erneut zu beginnen.  
Und Dumbledore trifft die Entscheidung.

Und somit sitzen wir gemeinsam an den langen Haustischen und warten.  
Warten auf das, was kommen mag, was kommen wird und kommen muss.

In meinem Kopf kämpfen so viele Gedanken um meine Aufmerksamkeit, dass ich nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnehmen kann.  
Was nützt Voldemort dieser Aufschub?  
Ist es lediglich Druck, den er erzeugen möchte?  
Oder handelt es sich womöglich um einen raffinierten Plan?  
Dumbledore würde sich doch niemals gegen Harry entscheiden, das musste er wissen. Dumbledore hatte sich stets auf die Seite der weißen Magier geschlagen und diese winzige Sünde seiner Jugend hatte ihn für sein gesamtes Leben gebrandmarkt.

Und Draco Malfoy... ich habe nicht genügend Zeit, um mir über ihn den Kopf zu zerbrechen - und dennoch kreisen meine Gedanken um seine Person.  
Ich kenne seine Ziele nicht und seine Absichten sind stets verschleiert.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr über ihn, als dass er mir vor wenigen Stunden die reine Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
Eine Wahrheit, die ihn das Leben kosten kann - und das seiner Familie dazu.  
Wieso tut er das?  
Was erhofft er sich?

Ich versuche diese Gedanken aus meinem Bewusstsein zu löschen und hebe meinen Blick.  
Er sieht mich an.  
Unbewegt.  
Emotionslos.  
Starr.

Seine Augen sind grau.  
Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben die Farbe von verglommener Asche und ich frage mich, ob dies schon immer schon so war.  
Durch die große Halle hinweg kann ich mir diese Frage jetzt nicht beantworten, doch ich vermerke sie mir in meinem Hinterkopf.

-

**I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me**

-

Der erste Schrei ist immer der Schrecklichste.

Bei dem Klang des schrillen Kreischens, das aus der Eingangshalle herübertönt, scheinen alle Schüler zusammenzuzucken. Einige Köpfe wenden sich zu den großen Flügeltüren und eine bedrückende Stille kehrt ein.  
„Ich bitte euch, nicht in Panik auszubrechen." Dumbledores ruhige Stimme hallt sogleich beherrschend durch die Totenstille. „Die Lehrer und unzählige Auroren und Helfer des Ministeriums werden Hogwarts gegen Lord Voldemorts Anhängerschaft verteidigen. Ich bitte euch Schüler Hogwarts nur inständig darum, nicht überstürzt oder unkontrolliert zu handeln. Niemand verlässt die Große Halle, denn hier seid ihr in Sicherheit."

Daraufhin eilt der alte Schulleiter um den langen Tisch am Kopfende des Saals herum und begibt sich, gefolgt von einigen Lehrern, durch die schweren Flügeltüren aus der Großen Halle.

Es dauert noch einige Sekunden, bis wieder die ersten Geräusche vernehmbar werden.  
Nervosität, Unsicherheit, Verwirrung, Entgeisterung und Ratlosigkeit sind nur ein Bruchteil der Gefühle, welche man auf jedem Gesicht erkennen kann.

Ich drehe mich zu Harry und Ron um.  
Die beiden Menschen, die mich am besten kennen; die beiden Menschen, die für mich meine zweite Familie darstellen; die beiden Menschen, welche ich am meisten liebe.  
Die beiden Menschen, für die ich mein Leben geben würde.

„Harry", sage ich. „Ron."  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, damit es nicht so endgültig klingt. Nicht so, als würde das Demoklesschwert bereits über unser aller Haupt hängen.  
Doch ich muss es ihnen sagen, ich kann es nicht unterlassen.  
„Wenn... wenn einem von uns..." Ich sehe Ron in die Augen und schweige einen Moment, dann zwinge ich mich dazu, die Wörter hervorzuwürgen. „Wenn einem von uns beiden etwas... passiert, wenn einer von stirbt -" Mein Blick wandert zu Harrys Gesicht, kehrt dann aber schnell zu Rons Augen zurück. „Wenn einer von uns beiden stirbt, dann wird der Andere mit all seiner Kraft Harry bei seiner Aufgabe unterstützen. Versprichst du mir das, Ron?"  
Rons Augen weiten sich entsetzt, als die Absicht hinter meinen Worten erkennt.  
„Uns wird nichts passieren, Hermine", flüstert er tonlos. „Aber... ich verspreche es dir."  
Ich schlucke einmal und wende mich dann Harry zu, der mich entsetzt ansieht.  
„Versprichst du mir das auch, Harry?", sage ich leise und meine Stimme klingt brüchig. „Versprichst du mir, weiterzumachen?"

Und ich hasse seinen Blick.  
Sein Blick, der so viel versteht, der so viel begreift.  
„Ja", sagt er. „Ja."

Und dann schweigen wir.

-

**In just 1 hour they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight**

-

Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, wieviel Zeit verstrich, in der wir durch Hogwarts Gänge irrten.  
Wenige Minuten? Eine Stunde? Die halbe Nacht?  
Wir fanden den letzten, heimlichen Horkrux in Nagini, Voldemorts treuer Boa constrictor.  
Neville hat sie durch das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor vernichtet.  
Ich glaube, ich werde niemals stolzer auf meinen ewigen Nachhilfeschüler sein.

Nun stehen wir in der Eingangshalle und uns gegenüber Nott, Crabbe und Goyle, sowie Bellatrix Lestrange im wilden Kampf mit Molly Weasley.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starren sie uns drei unbewegt an, dann verzerren sich ihre Gesichter beinahe gleichzeitig zu einer gehässigen Maske. Und Harrys und Rons Zauberstäbe peitschen im selben Moment wie der meine in die Richtung der maskierten und doch so sichtbaren Todesser.

Ein Kampf beginnt, der nicht zu enden wollen scheint.

-

**I'm not messing no **

-

Ich sah den Fluch nicht auf mich zukommen.  
Völlig unerwartet prallt er mit unvorstellbarem Schmerz in meinen Rücken und grünes Licht blendet meine Augen.  
Bellatrix Lestranges wahnsinniges Gelächter dringt gedämpft in mein Bewusstsein.  
Und plötzlich zieht es mich nach vorne und ich folge dem Impuls und kippe vor.

-

**I  
need your blessing**

-

Und in diesem Moment scheint die Welt stillzustehen.  
Ich falle.  
Langsam, so langsam.  
Müde, so müde.  
Leer, so leer.

Und mit einem gewaltigen, unmenschlichen Ruck reißt mich eine unsichtbare Macht aus der Tiefe.  
Mein letzter Atemzug.

-

**  
and your promise to live free**

-

Und mein Blick schweift durch die Masse und findet Harry.  
Der verschwundene Kampflärm zwischen mir und Nott schien ihn zu irritieren und er dreht sich.  
Seine Augen finden meine, in dem Moment, in dem ein Fluch auf Crabbe senior aufschlägt und ihn zu Boden zerrt. Und Harrys Ausdruck wandelt sich schleichend von der verbissenen Maske zu reinem Entsetzen.  
Seine Augen schmerzen mich, sein Leid droht mich im letzten Moment meines Lebens zu zerreißen.

Mein Blick streift über Molly Weasley und Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Mrs Weasleys Gesicht zeigt nichts als Grauen und die Knöchel ihrer Hand, die sich um Bellatrixs rechten, ausgestreckten Arm gekrallt haben, treten deutlich hervor. Lestranges irrsinniger Ausdruck fixiert mich und ihr Zauberstab zeigt direkt auf mich. Und er sinkt, allmählich.

Mein Blick findet Ron.  
Seine Augen liegen bereits auf meiner Gestalt und ein Ausdruck verzweifelter Fassungslosigkeit stehen so deutlich wie nie auf seinem Gesicht. Die roten Haare bewegen sich unglaublich langsam über seine entsetzten Augen und verhängen mir die direkte Sicht in seine Seele.

Mein Blick wandert zu Draco Malfoy.  
Er steht am Eingangsportal und seine Hände krallen sich fest um den kalten Türgriff.  
Sein Körper ist vollkommen erstarrt und sein entgeisterter Blick brennt sich in meine zufallenden Augen.

-

**please do it for me **

-

Seine Augen sind nicht aschgrau.  
Sie haben einen leichten Blaustich.  
Sie sind rauchgrau.  
Sie sind wie der Nebel einer Septembernacht.

Sie umschließen mich und begleiten mich hinauf.

.

**- **

**Part 4/4**

.

_**-x-**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.  
**_

_**  
-x-**_

* * *

_ Ich freue mich über jedes Review!  
_

_Wer noch Lust auf weiteres Hermine/Draco aus meiner Feder hat, dem empfehle ich meine laufende Story "Beautiful Lie", die gerade in die zweite Runde geht - auf dem Grimmauldplatz!  
"Beautiful Lie": .de/s/47cda5200000512c067007d0_


End file.
